Cielo e Infierno
by Arcueid Yagami
Summary: FIGHT 4:Las cosas podrian ser de otra manera... ¿sera eso bueno, o malo?... Parece que no hay nada que temer... FIGHT 3: Shin decide tomar medidas algo drasticas. No mas vida normal, si asi se le puede llamar... FIGHT 2: Una pequeña, o no tan pequeña, ame
1. FIGHT 1: Infancia

hola! ya por fin tengo el capitulo aunke tengo unas kosas ke decir al respecto...

bueno en realidad solo creo que quedo como un universo demasiado alternativo, asi ke leanlo y diganme ke les parece ya saben aunke sean mentadas de madre o reclamos

mmm ke mas ke mas...

ah si tambien keria agradecerles a kienes me dejaron un review... se los he kontestado en sus correos, menos al menso de mi hermano ke nomas no se pone las pilas asi ke aki te digo¿komo ke no hago nada¡si me la he pasado devanandome los sesos para este fic¡maldito pervertido eso es lo ke eres¿sabes ke voy a hacer kon tu yaoi? oIo ¡toma tu yaoi! oIo jejejejeje

basta de esto espero ke les guste el fic...

* * *

FIGHT 1: INFANCIA 

Natsume Kaima camino hacia ella con los ojos endurecidos de furia.

Tenia el baston de bambu en la mano.

Los ojos de la pequeña Maya, a su vez, estaban desorbitados, fijos en su padre, y su labio inferior temblaba.

La habitacion estaba sumida en una penumbra rojiza.

Las luces estaban apagadas.

Por las cortinas de seda carmin colgadas en las ventanas alargadas, se filtraba la intensa luz de la luna llena, produciendo en una especie de sortilegio macabro un juego de sombras escarlata.

En la contraesquina, Natsume Miya estaba de pie, con rostro severo, cruzada de brazos.

La luz le daba en la cara, resaltando sus duras facciones.

Natsume Kaima hablo, levantando la temible vara.

- Te voy a enseñar a no deshonrar jamas a tu familia...

Las lagrimas temblorosas parecian como cuajadas en los ojos de la niña, quien estaba paralizada de miedo.

Cerro los ojos, apretandolos fuerte, escondiendose entre sus antebrazos, esperando el restallar del bambu contra su piel...

- ¡Padre!

La voz infantil sono del otro lado de la habitacion, tensa y angustiada.

Miya hablo, pero sus labios apenas se movieron. Parecia una estatua de cera.

- Shin, vete a dormir. Ya. Tu no tienes nada ke hacer aqui.

- ¡Padre, no le pegues a Maya!- exclamo el chico, atreviendose a desobedecer a su madre.

- Shin, obedece- le recrimino, grave, el hombre-. Tu hermana se lo ha buscado.

La chica estaba conteniendo la respiracion, aterrada kon la promesa del castigo... La golpiza que le esperaba iba a ser una golpiza estupenda.

- ¡No, ella no sebusco nada¡Ella no lo hizo, lo hice yo!

Kaima se giro, encendido de colera.Miya apreto los labios.

- Asi que fuiste tu...

- ¡Si¡Yo lo hice!

El alivio kepudiera haber sentidoMaya, fue sobrepasado por el nuevo temor por su hermano. ¿Porque se echaba la culpa?No habia sido el... No era justo...

- ¿Ibas a dejar ke le pegara a tu hermana, cobarde, estupido?

Kaima lo derribo de un bastonazo. Maya exhalo un mudo grito, horrorizada, culpable, confundida.

El chasquido sono de nuevo, y de nuevo.

Su madre estaba imperturbable.

Shin ya estaba en el suelo, kon la ropa rasgada.

Su piel empezaba a ponerse roja, y, en pokos segundos, ya se abria con finos hilos de sangre.

El chico, sin embargo, kon una entereza sorprendente para su edad, resistio todos y cada uno de los azotes sin proferir una sola queja.

Kaima estaba fuera de si. El baston caia sobre el cuerpo caido de su hijo una y otra vez, kon toda su ira.

El tiempo se escurria muy lentamente...

Pasaria una hora de brutal paliza, para ke el hombre se tranquilizara.

Pero el chico habia perdido el sentido.

Komo un hombre ecuanime otra vez, Kaima guardo el bambu kon parsimonia y se dio la media vuelta. Su mujer hizo lo mismo, con porte altivo y soberbio.

Solo Maya quedo en la habitacion, encogida en su esquina, sollozando y llorando silenciosamente, con los ojos agrandados por el horror.

Su hermano no se movia.

Habia salpicaduras de su sangre por todo el piso de madera a su alrededor.

En cuanto oyo los pasos de sus padres terminar de subirla escalera y encerrarse en su dormitorio, se animo a salir de su esquina y corrio todo lo callada que pudo hasta el.

00000

Los chicos tenian 10 y 8 años, respectivamente. Vivian en una provincia adinerada, sin embargo, los medios de sus padres para procurarse el dinero eran algo no del todo esclarecido.

La vida familiar era estricta, siempre apegada a reglas incuestionables, y cuya violacion implicaba severos, y a menudo violentos, castigos.

Miya y Kaima eran padres secos, sin nada de emotividad hacia sus hijos, ni siquiera entre ellos mismos. Aun mas, pareceria que se odiaban entre si, pero se soportaban en educada convivencia, siempre regida por el protocolo.

Miya era un mujer temible y mortifera. Habia pertenecido a un escuadron de asesinas, comandado por un lider desconocido para todas, y ella era el miembro mas letal. Fria, inteligente, bella y desalmada... Maestra en manejo de armas cortantes y todo tipo de venenos, el numero de muertes a sus manos era tan inasequible como las estrellas del infinito. Pero nunca dejaba una huella...

Su matrimonio, no obstante, habia sido arreglado con Kaima, desde un tiempo en el que el le doblaba la edad (digamos ke ella tenia unos 12 y el komo 24, o algo mas o menos asi). Por alguna razon desconocida, ella accedio al fin...

Y es que Kaima no era de mucha mejor calaña... Hombre irascible y tenaz, increiblemente fuerte, unico hijo varon de una dinastia de mujeres... Las habia despreciado a todas, y de hecho sus paraderos eran desconocidos.

El era un tipo muy rigido y tradicional.

Los hijos de ese matrimonio parecian planeados a proposito para sus intereses privados. No iban a permitir que se desviaran del camino.

Los chiquillos padecian las penurias impuestas con el pretexto de hacerlos fuertes, los maltratos, los golpes, las ofensas, el trabajo duro desde muy temprana edad...

Sin embargo, eran muy unidos y se las arreglaban para encontrar momentos felices.

Sobre todo en la escuela, donde estaban lejos de las miradas escrutadoras de sus padres.

Shin queria entrañablemente a su hermana. Desde muy pequeño se dio cuenta de su situacion, y se juro a si mismo que no iba a permitir que ella sufriera tanto como el...

Para Maya, el era su mejor amigo y su refugio. Su ejemplo, su idolo...

Pero ante todo, eran compañeros.

00000

La niña se aseguro de no oir mas ni un minimo ruido en la habitacion de sus papas.

"_Deja de llorar_", se ordenaba a si misma.

"_No seas tonta, no llores... Mira lo que has provocado... No es momento de lloriquear..._"

Pero no podia contener las lagrimas, mientras se acomodaba para cargar a su hermano escaleras arriba.

Toda su espalda, su pecho y sus brazos, estaban cruzados por lineas escarlata, adornadas por magulladuras color violeta. Incluso tenia un corte en la mejilla...

Maya, angustiada, trataba de no lastimarlo mas en el kamino hacia su cama.

Por fin lo logro, tras varios minutos de penosa escalada.

Volvio a bajar sigilosamente, para regresar con un gran pomo de alcohol, un monton de paños y mas material de curacion.

- Hermano- susurro, kon los ojos embargados de algo entre la compasion y la admiracion, pero que definitivamente la hacia sentir miserable.

Le aparto los cabellos de la cara.

El llanto le gano de nuevo, mientras empapaba un pedazo de trapo para limpiarle las heridas.

Shin desperto con un gemido.

La niña sintio el impulso desconsolado de abrazarlo, pero se reprimio, con el temor de hacerle daño.

- ¿Porque... lloras? - pregunto entrecortadamente el chico.

- Hermano no hagas eso- sollozo ella en voz baja y quebradiza-. Sabes ke fue mi culpa...

- Ten mas... cuidado... la proxima...- jadeo Shin, intentando sonreir.

- No, no, no- gimio Maya, llorando- . No habra proxima... Te lo juro, hermano... Te lo juro...

Pero siempre habia proxima. Aunke no hubiera motivo. Las golpizas eran el pan de cada dia. Y no era la primera vez ke Shin se levantaba para responder por Maya. Siempre la protegia.

- No... llores... Maya...

- ¡Perdoname, por favor!

- Ya... no llores... esto no es nada...

Maya bajo la mirada, luchando otra vez por contener las lagrimas.

Se reorendio a si misma por ser tan debil y tan tonta. Por permitir esas cosas...

Trato de no sollozar mas.

- Dejame curarte- dijo, intentando controlar su voz.

Lo hizo sentarse despacio en la cama.

Empezo a ocuparse cariñosamente de las heridas en su espalda.

El chico cerro los ojos, con gran control sobre si mismo.

- ¿Komo te sientes? - escucho el fragil murmullo de su hermana, detras de su oreja, mientras empezaba a ponerle las curaciones.

- Estoy bien- le respondio, atrapando su manita tremula, ke en ese momento iba por su hombro-. Sabes ke haria cualquier cosa con tal de no verte llorar...

* * *

Komo veran, si me kedo demasiado alternativo... por lo menos sus padres y eso estan muy OOC... ah y tambien aun no se ke pitos toka Aya en todo esto, a ver ke se me okurre...ojala ke les haya gustado la idea y si no pos ahi me dejan su opinion¿no? 

Ja ne!


	2. FIGHT 2: Arreglos

konnichiwa minna! aqui esta el segundo capitulo, otra vez tengo kosas ke decir... kreo ke esto si es algo alternativo sobre todo por las personalidades de los padres natsume, yo no creo ke en la serie hayan sido tan ojetes, pero bueno aqui si lo son porke si no no habria historia XD

FIGHT 2: Arreglos

Sucedió kuando Maya tenia doce años. Lo recordaba bien. Ese dia, ese incidente...

La chica venia cargando un par de cubos de agua mas grandes ke ella misma. Y su casa estaba sobre una colina…

Kaima y Miya los entrenaban a los dos en artes marciales, explotando al maximo los talentos de sus hijos. Ese tipo de faenas eran parte de su preparación.

Shin no estaba. Lo habian mandado fuera, a hacer alguna cosa…

La niña estaba toda salpicada de agua en el cabello, en la ropa y en la cara. Sin embargo, no se detenia ni un momento a tomar aliento. El sudor ya perlaba su nivea frente.

Llego a la entrada de la casa, en donde se encontraba una especie de patio de entrenamiento.

Maya evaluo su tarea.

Mal, muy mal.

Habia derramado demasiada agua.

Eso ameritaba quedarse sin comer, o estar toda la tarde en equilibrio sobre un poste, enterrada en el jardin o kolgada de cabeza… Todo por la disciplina. Todo por su bien.

Miya, enfundada en un soberbio kimono color lavanda, aguardaba, recargada en el marco de la puerta, con la cadera ligeramente echada hacia un lado.

Tenia su elegante pipa entre sus finos labios.

Al llegar Maya, la apago.

La chica se dio cuenta de que la habia consumido casi toda, lo que queria decir, que seguramente se habia tardado mucho.

Miro a la mujer, con una mezcla de respeto y temor.

Sin embargo, ella no le recrimino, por lo que Maya intuyo que algo estaba pasando.

- Maya, ven aca- dijo, con su voz distinguida, haciendole señas para ke dejara los baldes.

Ella obedecio, algo desconcertada.

Miya se inclino, tomo sus mejillas entre las manos, y se quedo mirandole el rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa, madre?

- Tengo ke hablar contigo, de algo muy importante… Mmmm- sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo. Su cuerpo aun era muy infantil-. Estas toda mojada… Mmmm… -parecia ke Miya hablaba consigo misma-. No es lo mejor, pero ke se le puede hacer…

Volvio a examinarla, esta vez, caminando a su alrededor.

- No importa. Ven conmigo. Voy a presentarte a alguien. No hables mas ke lo necesario. Mmmm… Lastima ke no hay tiempo de arreglarte… Pero es necesario ke te vea ya…

- ¿Quién es, madre?

- Te dije ke no hablaras mas ke lo necesario. Vamos.

La llevo de la mano, agarrando firmemente su muñeca entre sus largos dedos.

Conforme se acercaban al estudio de atrás, Maya fue distinguiendo a contraluz la silueta de su padre, sentada frente a la de alguien mas.

La voz era masculina.

Miya recorrio la puerta.

- Siento la demora- dijo, aunque su voz no tenia tono de disculpa-. Aquí esta ella.

Le indico a Maya ke entrara.

Ambas miradas, la del extraño y la de su padre, se clavaron en ella.

No hablo, so pena de unos cien azotes por desobedecer a Miya.

Pero si pudo inspeccionar al hombre.

Tenia por lo menos treinta octubres, muy mal llevados, y era mas feo ke una excomunión. Las mejillas flacidas, caidas a ambos lados del rostro, como cueros vacios.

Pero estaba ataviado komo todo un militar, y sus ojos negros y pequeños brillaban kon un misterioso destello.

Le dio la impresión de ke era alguien cuya autoridad nunca era cuestionada.

- Me parece adecuada- murmuro, con voz ronca y aguardientosa-. A ver, niña, ven para aca.

Pasmada, Maya se quedo clavada en su lugar.

- Maya- dijo Kaima, grave komo siempre- Ve con el.

Un pie despacio tras el otro, la niña se acerco, echandole furtivas miradas a su padre.

De pronto, palidecio y sintio ke se le helo el alma.

Las manazas del hombre se habian posado sobre sus caderas y palpaban toda la zona.

Quiso decir algo, hacer algo, pero estaba petrificada.

- Esta algo flacucha… Quiza no sea buena para tener hijos…

Maya balbuceo algo. El sujeto empezo a recorrer tambien sus piernas.

Sus padres solo observaban, sin ninguna expresión.

- Aunque tal vez si sea adecuada- dictamino el hombre, dejando de tocarla.

En cuanto se vio libre del contacto, Maya reacciono y se echo a correr lejos de aquel hombre. Pero, por el nerviosismo, se tropezo con su propia ropa y aterrizo en la duela.

El hombron se echo a reir.

- Levantate- le ordeno Kaima- Y pide disculpas.

- Pe… pe… pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Este hombre es el general Sangbai- informo Miya, agria-, y mas vale que lo empieces a respetar…

- Esta bien, Miya-san- replico el aludido, entre espasmos de risa-. Con el tiempo… Yo le enseñare lo que necesita…

- Puedes retirarte- insto, seco, Kaima.

Maya salio de ahí a toda prisa.

00000

- ¿Qué te pasa, hermana? Has estado muy callada últimamente- observo Shin, kon tono animado.

A diferencia de su hermana, quien seguia luciendo komo una niña, el se estaba convirtiendo en un muchacho apuesto y fuerte.

El sol brillaba sobre sus hombros desnudos.

- Nada, no es nada- replico la chica, aunque su rostro tenso y ausente la contradecia.

Preferia no hablar de eso, aunque por dentro el temor la acechaba. Recordaba esos ojillos brillantes e inmediatamente le entraba la repulsión.

Sin embargo, aunke ella no dijera nada, el chico sabia ke algo andaba mal.

00000

Una tarde, mientras pasaba por la habitación de su hermana, oyo la voz de su madre, dentro, en tono de advertencia.

Se asomo.

Maya no decia nada, y mantenia la mirada apartada.

Estaba vestida kon un atavio lujoso, ke no iba a juego con su cara de preocupación.

Alcanzo a pescar algunas frases sueltas.

- Y es por eso ke no debes protestar… te entrenara bien… tu debes ser una esposa obediente…

¿Esposa!

Pero si solo tenia doce años…

Shin estaba estupefacto e incredulo.

- Mañana a primera hora, el general Sangbai estara aquí. Mas vale ke estes lista.

Y salio por la puerta, echandole una penetrante mirada a su hijo.

El chico volvio a mirar dentro del cuarto de Maya.

La chica, desangelada, se habia dejado caer sentada en su cama.

Shin se metio, con la urgencia de hablar con ella.

¿Se la llevaban? Era inconcebible.

- ¡Maya¿Qué pasa¿Quién es ese general?

Ella levanto su rostro. Sus grandes ojos azules reflejaban la aprehension.

- No se… Solo lo he visto una vez…

Volvio a bajar la cabeza.

- No quiero irme con ese hombre, hermano… No se ke voy a hacer…

El chico le puso las manos en los hombros. Trato de ordenar el caotico rio de pensamientos y sentimientos ke se habia desatado en su sistema.

- No te preocupes- dijo al fin, con voz tranquila y tranquilizadora, aunque su semblante se habia vuelto sombrio-. No tengas miedo… Yo te voy a ayudar… Te lo prometo.

- Pero¿komo? No hay manera, no hay…

- Te prometo ke no lo voy a permitir… Tu duerme tranquila esta noche, hermana.

00000

Shin era un chico de gran temple, y tenia muy claro lo que queria…

A ella la queria mas que a nada en el mundo.

No iba a dejar ke la hicieran llorar, y tampoco iba a dejar que la arrancaran de su lado.

Sabia lo que iba a hacer.

La determinación era otra de sus caracteristicas, y ya se dibujaba, intensa, en su juvenil rostro.

bueno pues hasta aqui esta vez, ya se va a ir desarrollando la historia, va a ser un poko larga pero no demasiado, espero

un saludo para mi hermano: YA ME TIENES HASTA LA M...! XD no escierto muchas gracias por komentar el fic, ojala ke fueras komo Shin, no lo eres, ni modo, komo tu dices: a falta de pan, tortillas! jejejejeje bueno y en kuanto a la historia, si Maya te parece deskonsiderada, esperate a los siguientes capitulos la vas a odiar jejeje pero no es tan mala! ya perdonala


	3. FIGHT 3: Separacion

Aprovecho para subir el tercer capitulo ke tengo ya ke mañana voy a entrar a la eskuela y mi horario se va a hacer muy komplikado (… otra vez).

Estos tres primeros han estado centrados por kompleto en Maya y Shin, la verdad si quiero meter a mas personajes, pero para ello tengo ke hacer trabajar a mi mente y eso… es penoso! Por eso si alguien tiene alguna idea sera muy bien recibida .

Ya sin mas empieza el capitulo 3…

* * *

FIGHT 3: Separacion.

Maya se revolvia en su cama. Respiraba con agitados jadeos. No estaba del todo dormida, ni del todo despierta. Estaba muy lejos de estar en paz.

En su frente se marcaba un rictus de gran tension.

Se deslizo fuera de la manta, entre repentinos movimientos. No conseguia encontrar una posición lo suficientemente comoda para olvidar ke esa era su ultima noche en su cama…

Ese horroroso pensamiento palpitaba en su inconsciente, y por eso no podia tener algo de tranquilidad ni en sus sueños.

En ese estado de delirio, le parecio percibir una sombra que se escurria dentro de su cuarto, por la ventana.

Ella estaba de costado, dandole la espalda a lo que fuera.

Se trataba de una persona agil y ligera, que llego y se sento en la orilla de su cama sin hacer ningun ruido.

Emanaba un intenso olor a sangre.

Sintio una mano posarse sobre su cabeza y acariciarla tiernamente.

Este gesto, acompañado por el inconfundible hedor a muerte, fue lo que la desperto.

Abrio de un solo golpe los ojos, y se aventuro a murmurar:

- ¿Shin?

- Lo siento- se disculpo aquel, con un ronco susurro-. No quise despertarte…

- ¿Qué pasa, hermano?- pregunto ella, con el corazon latiendo a mil por hora.

- Todo esta bien, Maya… Nadie te va a llevar lejos… Ahora puedes estar conmigo…

Sus dedos estaban frios. Se sentian de una rigidez extraña.

La chica sintio algo de alivio por sus palabras, pero estas tambien encerraban una gran incertidumbre.

- Yo quiero estar contigo- murmuro-. Pero…

- No pasa nada, hermanita… No tienes de que preocuparte.

- ¿Por qué¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

- Solo estoy seguro… Creeme.

Maya se levanto y lo miro.

Su rostro sonreia, radiante… Salpicado de sangre.

- Ay, Dios…

Se lanzo a sus brazos y estrecho su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, profundamente asustada, pero con un vago sentimiento de gratitud. Lo amaba. Siempre se portaba genial kon ella. Pero ahora… Temia por lo que sea que hubiera hecho. No podia creer que hubiera sido capaz, por ella y solo por ella…

El chico sonrio y la estrecho tambien. Eso era lo que queria. Eso, y nada mas. Su felicidad… Una sonrisa valia lo que fuera…

- Hermano… Eres el unico hombre con el que quiero estar…

00000

- ¿Cómo que el general fue asesinado?- musito Miya, fria con la noticia.

El mensajero bajo la cabeza, intimidado con la presencia de la mujer.

- Asi es, mi señora… Encontramos su cuerpo desangrandose sobre su cama…

- ¿Pero como?

- No nos lo explicamos… Son cortes limpios, de un acero de calidad… Quien lo haya hecho no fue un maton cualquiera…

00000

La familia congregada, tomando el te, permanecia en silencio.

Tanto Kaima komo Miya se preguntaban el como, suspicaces…

El general era todo un maestro en artes marciales, y no era facil llegar hasta el, menos asesinarlo…

El iba a llevarse a Maya para entrenarla y hacerla fuerte, a kambio de ke fuera su esposa. Era un buen trato…

A ambos esposos se les hizo sospechoso ke ni Maya ni Shin dijeran una palabra respecto al incidente.

Conocian la actitud sospechosa del mayor de sus hijos hacia su hermana pequeña, pero lo que se estaban imaginando era demasiado.

Asi que Miya hablo.

- El general Sangbai era nuestra mejor opcion, pero no la unica- miro a su esposo-. Quiza sea tiempo de avisar a Danjo-san que su petición ha sido aceptada…

Tanto Maya como Shin levantaron la cabeza abruptamente.

- Si… Seria pertinente- completo Kaima-. Que a mas tardar, este aquí mañana por la noche…

- ¡NO!

Su hija se habia atrevido a rebelarseles por primera vez en su vida.

Se habia puesto de pie.

Ahora que todos la miraban, comenzo a sentirse intimidada.

- Yo… no quiero irme… quiero estar aquí…

- Tu no sabes lo que quieres, niña estupida- dijo Kaima, irguiendose tambien-. No tienes idea de lo que debes hacer.

- ¡No quiero irme, papa!

- Eso no me importa… Es mas… Tu y yo salimos en este momento para ver a Danjo-san…

- ¡Dijo que no quiere!

Esta vez era su hijo mayor, con mirada de exasperación, bastante alterado. Se veia fuera de si.

- ¡Sientate, Shin!- ordeno Miya, levantandose tambien- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

- ¡Si, si tiene!- grito Maya, dispuesta ya a arriesgarselo todo- ¡Yo no quiero separarme de el!

- Dios, que tonteria- bufo su madre.

- Nos vamos de inmediato- Kaima la tomo del brazo y la arrastro a la puerta.

Shin, desesperado, tenia que hacer algo. Maya se resistia todo lo ke podia. Kaima volvio a hablar.

- No quiero arriesgarme a que hagas otra estupiez- dirigio este mordaz comentario a su hijo.

- ¡NO!- la chica chillaba y se retorcia.

Shin salto, pisando la mesa, y se lanzo hacia ellos.

- ¡Dijo ke NO!

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par.

Kaima estaba desencajado.

El plasma rojo habia destellado a la luz del sol matinal.

Shin respiraba agitadamente, con expresión fiera. Jalo hacia fuera su espada, que habia partido el cuerpo de su padre en diagonal, separando la cabeza y el brazo izquierdo del resto del cuerpo.

Un desgarrador grito de miedo.

- ¡Shin, idiota!- Miya se lanzo hacia el desenfundando una daga oculta en su pecho- ¡Te cortare el brazo que alzaste contra tu padre!

Pero Shin fue mas rapido, y de un solo tajo le abrio verticalmente el craneo a su madre, siguiendo el corte hasta el pecho.

La sangre manaba a oscuros borbotones de ambos cuerpos.

Entonces, el chico miro a su hermana. Esta empezo a hacerse hacia atrás, toda temerosa, temblando, con los ojos fijos en el.

- Tonta…- le recrimino en voz baja, con mirada apaciguada.

Algunos mechones plateados le cayeron sobre la frente.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar ke te haria daño a ti?

* * *

OK ahora si ke es definitiva la pregunta¿en donde rayos queda Aya-chan en todo esto? Espero ke se me ocurra algo lo suficientemente bueno y ya me encargo de insertarlo… Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios…

y pues... nos veremos en un buen rato...

Ja ne!


	4. FIGHT 4: Apariencias

Yo! Aquí viene el cuarto capitulo... kreo ke Aya-chan prácticamente no va a existir aquí (gomen nasai onii-san). Quiero dar las gracias a todos los ke me han leido (wow, de verdad no crei tener tan buena respuesta), y decirles tambien ke acepto sus sugerencias…

Bueno, suficiente de esto, vamos directo a lo que nos toka…

Ah, una advertencia: Cambie un poco el curso del fic, asi que ahí donde dice ke Shin nunca habia vuelto a ver a Maya desde ese dia, pues ya no es asi… Voy a editar el capitulo, pero de todos modos dejo aquí la aclaracion XD.

* * *

FIGHT 4: Apariencias

- ¡Hermano!

Natsume Maya esperaba, un tanto impaciente, parada bajo el rayo del sol. Su larga cabellera de color lila le devolvia al sol sus reflejos. Con sus quince años, se habia convertido en una hermosa chica, bastante desarrolladita para su edad.

Vestia un uniforme escolar con una falda muy corta, que mostraba sus largas y torneadas piernas, metidas en unas calcetas azules.

- Ya voy… Si que eres impaciente…

- Si que te tardas, hermano… Yo no se que tanto haces…

Shin habia salido por fin. Seguia siendo mas alto que su hermana, y de constitución mas fuerte… Tambien el llevaba un uniforme escolar.

Se pusieron a caminar, discutiendo flojamente, camino a la escuela.

Habian conseguido entrar a la escuela, y actuaban casi como un par de hermanos normales, sin el peso de un pasado oscuro sobre si…

00000

Aquel dia, Maya estaba muy nerviosa. Shin le habia dicho que tenian que huir, y ella lo habia seguido. En ese momento, lo hubiera seguido hasta el mismisimo infierno. Estaba aterrada y confundida, arrastrada por una situación por mucho mas grande de lo que podia manejar… Un millon de sensaciones contradictorias se agolpaban dentro de su pecho. Sus padres los trataban muy mal, si, pero… eran sus padres…

- Hay que huir, Maya…

- Pero hermano…

- Confia en mi… Estaremos bien… Corre… Ve por tus cosas…

La niña obedecio sin replicar una palabra mas. No se llevo mas que una pequeña mochila.

Shin hizo lo propio. Se cargo encima aquella enigmatica espada que sus padres guardaban tan celosamente…

Ese dia, Maya le vio en los ojos una mirada hasta entonces desconocida, y totalmente ajena...

El chico se encargo tambien de vaciar las reservas monetarias de sus padres.

Bajaron la colina a toda prisa.

La sangre encharcada empezaba a hacerse chiclosa.

00000

Huyeron lo mas lejos que pudieron, buscando un lugar en donde nadie los conociera.

Consiguieron una casa en una ciudad tranquila, llamada Ogen.

Ahí habian pasado los mejores momentos de sus vidas. Sobre todo, Shin.

Ella estaba a su lado…

Maya, por su parte, habia ido cambiando poco a poco… Ya no vivia asustada, sobresaltandose a cada rato. Agarraba mas y mas seguridad y confianza conforme el tiempo pasaba, e incluso empezaba a volverse un poco arrogante respecto a sus habilidades…

No dejaban de entrenar ni un solo dia.

Y la escuela a la que habian entrado, no pudo caerles mejor… Todou Gakuen. Un sistema que incluia en gran parte, la enseñanza de las artes marciales… Shin estaba ya en su ultimo grado, mientras que Maya estaba en su tercero…

Ambos habian llamado la atención de sus compañeros al llegar. Para bien, o para mal…

00000

- Hey, antenas de cucaracha… ¿De donde te sacaron, eh, niña? Ke pelos tan horribles…

Maya habia escuchado ya dos o tres veces ese comentario a sus espaldas, pero esta vez parecia una agresión directa.

La "abusadora" era una chica de ultimo grado, llamada Chloe.

Estaban en pleno patio, en medio de todos los estudiantes.

La chica no sabia hasta donde llegaria su paciencia, hasta que…

- Ya dejala en paz- dijo una voz de chico, con tono macarra (jejejejejejeje adivinen kien es…)-. Solo porke tu no tienes nada de especial no tienes porke molestarla a ella.

Maya miro sorprendida a quien habia dicho esto.

Se trataba de un chico algo mas bajo que ella, de cabellos rubios, peinados hacia arriba, una dura mirada de color miel y una actitud desafiante.

Su nombre era Nagi Souchirou (lo pongo de una vez pa no hacerme bolas luego XD).

La chica lo miro de arriba abajo, despechada, y volvio a provocar a Maya.

- Ay, mirenla… No se sabe defender… Si no esta su hermano, siempre encontrara a alguien que la proteja…

Habia tocado terreno peligroso, y de inmediato lo supo.

- ¡Ya callate!

La aludida le conecto repentinamente una fuerte patada en la articulación del hombro.

La mando a estrellarse contra la pared.

Varios presentes soltaron expresiones de admiración, incluyendo al chico Nagi.

- ¡Mi brazo!- chillaba Chloe- ¡No puedo moverlo¡Me lo has roto, maldita antenas de cucaracha!

Maya emitio un sonido de desden y se dio la media vuelta.

- Oye…- Souchirou quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, pero la verdad era que se le habia quedado la mente en blanco.

La chica giro ligeramente la cabeza, sin dignarse del todo a mirarlo.

- No necesito ke me defiendas, mocoso…

Y se alejo de ahí, caminando con elegancia. Realmente le molestaban esos comentarios… No queria ser tomada por una tonta o una inútil, siempre dependiente de su hermano, o de cualquier otra persona.

Se avergonzaba de haber sido tan debil en el pasado, y por eso, dentro de si, solo deseaba ke se le reconociera komo una persona fuerte…

00000

Dentro de su salon, la mente de Natsume Shin divagaba en un monton de kosas.

Apenas hacia un par de dias ke habia tenido un… digamos, pequeño altercado con sus compañeros.

El y Maya iban cruzando el patio trasero de la escuela al final del dia de clases. Se disponian a dirigirse ya a casa. Era un hermoso atardecer.

- Mmmm… Me pregunto ke vamos a cenar…- penso en voz alta Natsume Maya.

- Yo puedo preparar algo…- sugirió el mayor, de buen humor.

Maya lo apuñalo kon la mirada.

- Siempre ke dices eso me haces pensar ke de verdad no se cocinar, ni un poco…

- Estee… no… jejeje… yo no…

Mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza, riendo nerviosamente y buscando algo que decir, un grupo de chicos de ultimo grado pasaron a su lado. Unos cinco, o seis…

En cuanto los pasaron, alguno dejo escapar un silbido de aprobación… Shin se dio cuenta claramente, aunque ni siquiera giro la cabeza, de que volteaban y hacian unos no muy inocentes comentarios sobre las piernas de Maya.

- ¡Hermano¿Me estabas escuchando?

- Eh… si… si… Esperame un momento¿quieres?

- Ah… O.K….

Lo miro entrar en los baños de hombres al otro extremo del patio.

Lo espero.

00000

- No vuelvas a mirar asi a mi hermana, idiota- Shin escupio las palabras entre dientes, levantando al pobre chico por el cuello de la chaqueta, a todo lo largo de su fuerte brazo.

A su alrededor, todos sus amigos estaban quejandose en el piso, con las caras hinchadas por tantos golpes.

- No quiero volver a oir una de tus guarradas¿entendiste?

Temblando, el pobre asintio.

Shin abrio la mano y lo dejo caer, saliendo de ahí con paso seguro.

Le sonrio, cuando se volvio a reunir con ella.

- Si ke te tardas…

- Y tu si ke sabes komo quejarte… Vamonos ya… Te invitare a cenar fideos. (N/A: _ja! Komo esos deliciosos fideos de Hipotermia… quien la haya visto, imaginense un lugar asi…_)

Diciendo esto, le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros.

En cuanto hizo esto, Maya no pudo dejar de notar el temblor en su pulso…

00000

Y no habia sido el unico incidente por el estilo. Desde el primer dia habian tenido esos, digamos, pequeños percances…

Por la ventana de un salon, un grupo de chicos estaba observando a la recien llegada.

- Asi ke esa es la chica nueva de la que todos estan hablando…- decia un chico de apariencia amable, de ojos color miel y cabellos de un color verde claro.

- Un poco de diversión extra para esta escuela- afirmo otro, que se veia mas bien komo todo un vago, kon la mitad superior de su cabello de color claro, y la mitad inferior oscura-. Carne fresca…

- ¿Quién es carne fresca?

Una voz ronca y provocadora habia interrumpido la conversación, entre aquellos cuatro chicos (digamos que ahí estaban otros dos).

El del cabello bicolor (jejeje que cutre queda eso), se sonrio.

- Mmm… Aquí hay mas carne fresca…

Shin le devolvio la sonrisita de arrogancia.

Unos instantes después, tres de los cuatro estaban en el piso, incluyendo al amable chico de cabellos verdes.

El que quedaba de pie arqueo la ceja.

- Mmmm… a ver, a ver…

Iba a atacar tambien…

- ¡Tawara Bunshichi!

La voz de una profesora puso fin al recien iniciado combate.

- Tu debes ser Natsume Shin… Recien llegado, y ya estas causando problemas…

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo ha quedado un poko distinto, y me parece ke tambien algo tranquilo en relacion kon los anteriores… Supongo ke era necesario para plantear la situación.

Me explico, por si ha quedado un poco extraño:

Bunshichi esta con Shin en ultimo grado. El buen (o no tan buen) Mitsuomi estara en la clase de Maya, y al parecer, por esta parte al menos, conserva su carácter noble… Nagi Soichirou (el personaje mas inexplicable en esta historia) ha visto su deseo cumplido y esta en la Todou Gakuen dos años antes que en la historia original, junto kon Makihara Bob (ke aun no ha salido, pero es bueno aclararlo). Aya-chan… pues… ejem… es ke por fin no se me ocurrió komo ponerla… y pues… si algo no queda muy claro aquí o en los capitulos ke siguen, pueden mandarme un mail y kon mucho gusto les digo de ke va .

Espero ke les haya gustado, la verdad no habia tenido tiempo de nada pero tratare de actualizar mas pronto el siguiente…

Agradezco mucho todos sus reviews! Ahora si los contesto aca, espero ke no haya problema kon la admin…

To **Sakura Haruno**: muchas gracias por las flores, jejeje, ahí luego me dices ke te va pareciendo la historia…

To: **darklun**: gracias por leer, gracias por animarme , te prometo ke no lo voy a abandonar, es ke la eskuela me chupa la vida, pero de verdad que no quiero dejar esta historia a medias (minimo le pongo un drastico y abrupto final todo cutre, pero a medias jamas! XD jejeje no es cierto).

To **momiji**: hola! Me alegra verte otra vez por aki, gracias por tu apoyo pa la historia le voy a echar ganas, ojala ke te siga gustando.

To **INXS**: pues gracias! es bueno saber ke mis disparatadas ideas no van tan mal… por lo menos hay alguien ke piensa ke estan chidas…en algunos puntos komo ke intento seguir la trama pero keda toda distorsionada, en fin, gracias por los animos…

To **MaOkO**: hola de nuevo! Bueno, aquí intente meter el SoichirouXMaya, aunke fue muy breve, en lo siguiente habra un poko mas, y te lo dedikare todo a ti XD… Y pues si, akabe dejando fuera a Aya porke la verdad meterla era medio komplikado, mi hermano se va a enojar pero komo no tiene Ryuugan pues no pasa nada… jejeje…

Y por ultimo… ay ay ay… mi querido**sAgA Onii-san**… ke lindo lo ke me dices! Y ke bueno ke si le pones atención a la historia… gomen nasai de nuevo por lo de Aya-chan, pero es ke tu veras… bueno… ¡deberias publicar tus fics! No deskansare hasta ke lo hagas… ese donde Shin-san esta todo ebrio bailando sobre una mesa y luego se kae y todos tiemblan de miedo es la cura! Deberias hacerlo . Ojala ke te guste el giro extraño ke tomo la historia, la verdad no estoy muy segura de komo va, asi ke dame tu opinión¿si?

Uy ya me extendi demasiado…

Nos vemos en la proxima…


End file.
